MASKS
by wickedlfairy17
Summary: Naruto isn't as dumb as he wants people to belive, He has been trained by our favorite fox and has some interesting secrets! READ to find out NO FLAMES PLEASE forgive spelling error! XP YaoiXNarutoXharem
1. How it started

Prologue 

'_Run! Don't look back keep running! Make it to the forest and you'll be safe, just endure the pain...Keep running or they'll actually kill you!' _Naruto thought, as exhaustion started to seep in. He could see his breath come out in wisps of mist as it hit the cold air. Then he felt another shot of pain as a shiriken connected with his shoulder. Blood was running freely where the newly graduated Genin had hit with the kuni and shiriken. He couldn't look back, couldn't stop running, he knew instinctively if he did he would never make it to the forest.

So the blonde orphan ran, he ran with everything in him, never once looking back or stopping because of the pain. Naruto, a four-year-old blonde boy with eyes the color of the sky, was an innocent child. But the village didn't see it that way, no he was a demon, he had taken their precious Hokage. They wanted beaten, broken, tortured and finally dead. They wanted him to know the pain they did. So, tears streaming down his face, Naruto ran.

'_Just keep running, you can hide in the forest...you were foolish today, you know you have to hide on your birthday, this is the time they want to kill you the most!' _Naruto thought as he mentally berated himself. That when he saw the outline of the forest, he was almost there! He could survive he lasted a little longer. He could hear the Genin running out of breath as they tried to keep up with him. But Naruto was like an animal he saw his safe place just within reach giving him just enough energy to brust into the forest.

The Genin where just behind him, but it was too late as hard as they looked the blonde was nowhere in sight. Naruto on the other hand could see them. He had reached the forest and with a well-practiced move he had hidden his presence while he buried himself in the earth. All that could be seen of him was a pair of sky colored eyes grazing out from a bush. Eventually the Genin gave up and returned to the village disappointed that Naruto had gotten away.

As soon as he felt that coast was clear he staggered out of his hiding place and headed deeper into the forest. He been losing a huge amount of blood as he pulled the five kuni and seven shiriken from his battered little body. He knew he had to find a safe place to hide soon before he past out from the blood lose. They only thing keeping him up at this out was pure adrenaline. That's when he saw it a cave, it was hidden behind a bush and that had an opening just barely big enough to fit his small figure. So he crawled into it and was surprised that it soon opened up to a huge cavern. He crawled as deep into the cavern as he could before he fainted.

Naruto had no idea where he was; he had woken up in a sewer of sorts in front of a huge cage. That's when he felt it a huge force of power swept over him. He could almost taste the fear it produced. That's when he saw it and his heart almost stopped, there in the cage was the biggest creature he had ever seen. It appeared to be a fox but it had nine tails and was fifty stories tall.

'**So you finally decided to visit me kit.'** The voice was booming and Naruto quickly covered his ears from pain at the sound. That's when something so utterly unexpected happened that Naruto's mouth just fell open as he fell on his butt in surprise. The fox's body started to melt and morph until finally instead of a fox there was the most handsome Naruto had EVER seen in its place. He had hair that was the color of blood, fierce golden eyes with a slit pupil, three whisker marks on each cheek like Naruto's but they were darker and more defined. He was tall and appeared to be about fifteen, he was well built and had nine blood red tails and his ears were slightly pointed. **'WE have lots of things to discuss kit, but first I bet you want to know where and why you're here?'** the man in a silky commanding voice, Naruto just nodded dumbly. **'Good, shut up and listen, and DON"T interrupt me. Firstly, your in your mind, as to why you're here, well you were dying and it forced my hand, I had to bring you here so you can survive and live. I'm healing your wounds, but the massive blood lose will take longer so your gonna be here for awhile.' **He smirked at Naruto's confused face. **'First off I have to explain who I am, Naruto do you remember about the demon fox that attacked four years today.' **He nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach. So the following information wasn't much of a surprise. **'The truth is that the forth never killed the demon, he sealed him inside a newborn baby, Naruto your that baby and I'm that demon, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!' **

Naruto was silent for a moment as he let what he just heard sink in; finally he knew the reason behind the hate, the contempt for his very existence. The calls of 'Demon' and 'monster' finally made sense. A single tear slid down as he said, "so I killed all those people years ago, I am a demon! The villagers were right I don't deserve to live!" Naruto cried out.

'**DON"T FOR A MINUTE BELIEVE THAT FOOLISHNESS! You are not me; I was simply put into you. That's like saying that a prison are the prisoners it holds. Or that a cup is the liquid you pour into it. In truth you're the prison that keeps me from destroying that stupid spiteful village!' **His voice was heated filled with anger and something else Naruto couldn't quite recognize. Naruto didn't know what to say, it wasn't that he was afraid of the being before, it was that he was shocked at his outburst. "Then what am I, why do they hate me so much if I'm not you?" **'They are stupid mortals that see me when they look at you. You are an innocent little boy that should by all rights be called a hero. Now enough of that that's not what I need to talk to you about. Naruto your weak, you'd be dead now if it wasn't for me healing you. If you die I die and I don't like that idea so from this day onward I'm going to train you to be the most powerful being in existence. Well besides me that is.' **

Naruto was to stunned to talk, THE Kyuubi wanted to train him and help him become strong, sure it was for his own benefit but it was still the nicest thing anyone has done for him. "I'm still confused start from the beginning explain EVERYTHING to me then we'll talk about this whole training thing." He said with a determined look in his eyes. So with a sigh the demon sat cross-legged on the ground and began from the beginning. He told Naruto about his attack on Konohona, the fourth Hokage, being sealed within him. He explained that while he no longer had a body anymore he knew about everything that happened to Naruto and what Naruto thought or did. He never explained why he attacked and Naruto didn't ask. Naruto didn't much care anyway, he never loved the village and wouldn't mind if it disappeared one day.

In the end the Kyuubi and Naruto came to agreement though that the Kyuubi would train Naruto in secret and that Naruto would hide his true self from the village at all costs. His training would start the minute he left his mind because his body was already healed. Just before he left though Naruto stared into the eyes of the demon and asked "what's your name anyway? I doubt its Kyuubi." The demon looked slightly shocked for a moment before he gave a feral grin showing off his long deadly looking canines and said

'**You can just call me Kyo kit.'**

When Naruto final awakened his wounds were gone not even a scar in there place. His clothes were in tatters though they were basically just rags anyway it didn't matter. **'Kit let me control your body for a second' **He narrowed his eyes he didn't trust easily but he still closed his eyes and let Kyo take over. When his eyes opened they were the same eerie gold as Kyo's and within a few seconds bit his thomb drew a few seals on Naruto's Arms, legs and stomach. When Naruto got back control he couldn't move at all. "You damn fox what did you do to me!" He exclaimed frustrated at his immobility. **"Calm down I just put some weights on your body when you can move wake me up and we'll really get started on your training."** With not much else to do Naruto got to work on trying to move his body.

It took him Four days until he could finally stand and actually move, partially out of desperation he was hungry he hadn't eaten in days and he needed food and water. Once he got that out of the way he woke the 'Big Stupid Fox' as Naruto nicknamed him. **"Took you long enough kit. Now we can get started first things first you need to build up strength and stamina. You also need to work on your speed and agility. We'll start with the basics and move on from there during the day you'll train you body, at night I train you mind in the seal. Once you got the Basics down we'll more on from there. I want you to run the entire parameter of the forest that surrounds the village when you're done I'll give you further instruction'**

"Hai, Kyo-sensai!" With that Naruto Began the his training with the Demon Kyo.

For weeks Naruto worked himself harder than he ever dreamed possible. During the day he practiced basic muscle training, then at night while his body rested his mind was in the seal learning everything from basic math to Chakra manipulation. The hardest part was learning with Kyo in the seal not because he was stupid or anything far from it he was somewhat of a genius; it was because time moved slower in the seal a day in there was an hour in the real world. Needless to say by the time Naruto awaken in the morning he had basically spent a week studying straight with no rests. Kyo may have been a harsh taskmaster but because of this within five weeks Naruto was already ready to begin the next stage of training.

"Kit, from today on we'll start your true shinobi training. First we'll work on your charka control, then charka manipulation, and from there Justus. Be ready this is were your Torture…TRAINING really begins."

After a while, Naruto learned to trust Kyo completely, and its seemed that Kyo grudgingly felt the same way. Naruto trained night and day for two months, it was around that time that the Hokage finally noticed Naruto's absence from the village.

The Hokage was worried, very worried according to his reports a group of Genin had chased Naruto into the forest and Naruto has yet to return to village its already been two months. He decided that he set an Anbu tem into the forest to search for Naruto and bring him to him. Once the team was called he gave them their briefing. "Your assignment is to find Uzamaki Naruto and bring him to me alive. Now GO!" they left without a sound or word. Sandamie breathed a sigh of relief his worry would soon be over he just needed to know if Naruto was okay.

Naruto was steadily making his way to walking all the way up the tree using his charka to stick his feet to the tree when he heard Kyo give a low growl. **"Kit! Jump from the tree now! I sense Anbu coming probably to retrieve you, they can't see you like that once your down you know what to do!" **With that Naruto quickly expelled his Chakra and landed onto the ground with practiced ease. He sat on the ground and quickly tried to think of something for a cover. He got up in a flash and made it to the river that was close by, he quickly jumped in and pretended to be trying to catch fish hopelessly. Or at least that's what the Anbu thought when they came upon him a minute later. "Orders from the Hokage you're to come with us." The Anbu said in a cold voice as Naruto looked at them with an idiotic grin on his face.

'_Guess its time to see if my mask will work' _Naruto gave another stupid sloppy grin. They arrived at the Hokage Tower in no time; Sandamie was sitting behind a mountain of paperwork with a relieved grin on his face when he saw Naruto was okay. Naruto had a sloppy grin on his face with and rubbed the back of his neck stupidly "Ne Ne, Ojii-san, why'd you sick the Anbu on me!" The Hokage dismissed the Anbu with a grin, "I didn't 'sick the Anbu' on you I just wanted to make sure you were alright you haven't been to the village in two months I was getting worried." "Huh, I guess your right…" Naruto said with a stupid confused face like he never thought about time. "Hey Ojii-san I need to ask you a favor." " Sure Naruto what I sit you need?" "I'm gonna live in the forest from now on 'kay?" Sandamie frowned a quizzical look on his face "why wold you do that Naruto?" "I feel safer there, I'll only live there until I can enter the Ninja Academy then I'll live in the village again." The Hokage didn't like it not at all; it was like a self-exile or something. But there wasn't much he couldn't do much for Naruto because of his political position so if Naruto felt safe in the forest he would allow him to stay there. Though it was a little disturbing to think of Naruto alone in the forest and the fact that he liked it that way. But he'd think of that later now he replied in a soft defeated whisper "I'll send someone to tell you when your starting school." With a Big floppy grin Naruto ran off leaving the Hokage to his thought.

--------------------------In the forest--------------------

Naruto dropped his stupid grin the moment he entered the forest, replacing it with a cold smirk. Once he found his way back to his cave, he sat and went into the seal.

After the first couple days in the seal Naruto figured out he could change the scenery. What once was a Sewer now was a Calm meadow bathed in sunlight. He found Kyo lending against a tree. Naruto smiled 'Hey kyo-kun it worked like a charm, I can stay in the forest now.' **"Good Naruto. You'll fool everyone when you get into the academy, make them you a hopeless ninja; never show your true self to anyone but me. I'll teach you all need to now and when your ready I'll tell you can lift that mask of your." **With a smirk Kyo wrapped his arms around Naruto pressing him against him. **_'Your mine!' _**was all Kyo could think as Naruto gave a genuine small smile, closing his eyes enjoying one of the rare moments Kyo showed his affection. '_Your all I have everyone else hates me...' _was all Naruto could think of. **"Now get out of here and get back to your training I expect you to master tree climbing by sundown tomorrow we're starting you on walking on water."**

And so Naruto trained on learning everything he could from Kyo, he trained nonstop everyday. It took him seven month all tighter to completely master his charka control and manipulation. Then one night when Naruto entered the seal something was different. Kyo meet him right when he enter and told him to sit down he had something he needed to talk to him about. "What's all this about Kyo-chan?" Kyo's Eye twitched slightly at his nickname Naruto had given him. **'Naruto I need to tell you something important. Don't interrupt otherwise this will that forever. Now when I was first sealed within you something unexpected happened, your human body couldn't handle the stress at first so the seal used my, in a word, essence, to transform you into a half demon so it could accommodate me. I feel you ready to take more of my essence, you'll turn into a full demon, That said get ready for the worst night of your life." **Kyo Approached a mystified Naruto who was slightly disturbed about was about to happen. Kyo kneeled down until he was eye level with Naruto, the he cut his hand letting the blood pool, then forced Naruto to open his mouth. Then had him drink every last drop of the blood. Naruto felt like he was being ripped from his body. He awoke violently from the seal felt a pain that was so excruciating that he wished he would die** to **get rid of the pain. That was his lasts thoughts before he blacked out; his dreams were disturbing. He dreamed he was floating in a room with gears and pipes and they crumbled away only to be replaced with new ones. They were better, stronger, and more efficient. When he awakened in the morning he felt better than he ever had. **"Go look at your self in the river kit…" **So Naruto did what Kyo said and went to look at himself and gasped. HE looked different, his whisker marks were longer and looked more elegant, His hair was a little longer, his ears were pointed, and his hand now had claws instead of nails. The most staggering difference was that his eyes had slit pupils, the color change from bright sky blue to a darker deeper blue that reminded Naruto of the dark deep waters of the sea reflecting exploding stars on its surface. The Kyuubi Chuckled deeply. He'd train Naruto to be strong enough to withstand all nine tails of power of this new demon form. Naruto was four, and by the time he turned ten and had to return to village he'd make sure he was on par with the highest-level Jounin. He Smirked Mischievously, this was going to get interesting. **  
**


	2. The plot thickens!

Prologue- Part II 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (not for the lack of trying! XP)**

**Please R&R no flames its my first fanfic and I'm still working out the kinks!**

**-----------------------In Mindscape------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto sat on a rock staring intently at Kyo, waiting for the lessons he had promised to give after Naruto transformed into a full demon. Last night had been painful, he never wanted to go through that again, but Kyo had said it was worth it so Naruto was waiting for him to explain further because so far he saw nothing special in being a demon or a human.

"Okay lets get down to it, I'm sure you wanna know what's different about your body now and I don't wanna have to explain this twice so listen carefully"

A Nod from Naruto showed that he was going to pay attention and the Kyuubi got down to explaning the situation to Naruto.

"**Firstly, after I train you a bit you'll be able to use all your demon senses that are far superior to your pathetic human ones. Next eventually you'll be able to gain nine tails of demon power besides the ones you gain from me, so in total you'll have eighteen tails if you wanna get technical. That means you'll be able to stand up to some of the most powerful demons. Next, you had an extra ordinary stamina before now it's almost double that, and if we work on it it'll be near infinite. Finally, I don't think you need to be told this but until you're powerful enough to fight all the ninja in Konoha I need to teach you to look like you did before. We both know you need to keep up your mask, a stupid, no talent demon lasts a hell of a lot longer than a potentially powerful, cunning one."**

With a silent nod of agreement Naruto began the first year of his demon training.

**----------------------------------------------------------A year later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto was going through his daily warm ups, now five and about to turn six in three months, he had improved drastically over the last year. His warm ups consisted of using his charka to walk on water, air and up trees, then he'd go through his basic taijustu styles that he's been learning then finally, running through all of his demon senses.

It was good he had started with running through his senses first because he heard the Anbu team coming to check on him. 'Damn it! The old man usually sends the team in the afternoon not dawn. Now I'll have to put off my training they wont stop spying on me for at least an hour.'

Naruto quickly henged himself to look like his human form, and grabbed a few Kuni and put on a pathetic display of practice. He had vowed to himself that he wouldn't go to konoha for anything so he has been going to other villages close by for his supplies.

What he didn't expect was that he was treated normally by the people outside of Konoha, it didn't take him long to figure out that they didn't know about the Kyuubi or that he was his container. So he got quality goods there, he now had actual clothes, they were simple just a pair of black training pants and a comfortable shirt but they were his. He had also got some weapons so he could practice with them before he entered the academy. However, the Anbu only ever saw him practing with his Kuni and shirikin.

He always put on a pathetic show of practicing with them when they came to check on him once a week. He was really starting to get annoyed with these visits however, since he had learned the kage bunshin from Kyo his training didn't suffer. In fact once he figured out that whenever he dispelled a kage bunshin he got whatever information they had learned from them, his training had developed at an impossible rate.

True, Naruto was they only Shinobi that could use this way of training because of his huge Chakra store but that only made it all the more promising. Once, he felt the Anbu leaving he waited five minutes to wake Kyo up to start their routes. 'Hey Kyo-chan WAKE UP!!!' **'Huh…I didn't kill it I swear!!'**

'Wake up its time to start the serious training.' **'huh, oh oh okay create about two thousand kag bunshin have half practice that Justus I taught you yester day, the other half should Henge themselves into different people and raid the librarys around here and read any Justus they can get there hands on, oh and have one of two turn into mice and finish reading that forbidden scroll of Justus in the hokage tower. Once that's done you get in here I need you to sigh a couple of summoning Justus your ready now, then I need to show you the right hand signs."**

Naruto beamed inwardly, he was finally ready to use summoning Justus! That's to his unique training style he had gained two tails worth of power instead of the one he would have had if he had trained regularly.

------------------------------------**Mindscape**-----------------------------------------------------

Kyo was waiting for him when he got there, three scrolls in his hands. They looked ancient on had a fox symbol, that wasn't surprising, but Naruto couldn't make out the other two symbols. 'What's with the other two scrolls I thought you said that you'd only let me have one summoning scroll at a time?' **'True but when I told you that I thought you'd only have one tail of power by this time. I'm proud of you Naruto you've progressed nicely but you still need to get stronger before I'll allow you to sigh any others besides these three. The Demon fox summoning, Demon wolf and Tiger respect my power as much as my underlings do so you shouldn't have trouble controlling these."**

Naruto bit his thumbs and quickly signed al three scrolls, and turned to glaze at Kyo intently. The kyuubi gave his signature foxy grin and started to go through all the hand signs that Naruto need to learn to do each summons.

------------------------------------**Hokage Tower**--------------------------------------------------

Sarutobi, sat behind an colossal pile of paper work that he had to get done by the end of the day. Sometimes he hated being the Hokage. His Anbu team had reported in on Naruto, he was well still trying to perfect his Kuni throwing he was happy that he was still ambitious to being a greta shinobi even if he didn't really have any natural talent.

The Hokage was interrupted from his thoughts by the scratching of those infernal mice, his viens ticking in anger. He was he Hokage for Kami's sake and he still couldn't manage to find and kill those damn beasts! THERE he spotted one, by the forbidden, he quickly threw a kuni at it. But at the last minute it scurried away. And he wondered for not the first time if there wasn't some sort of mysterious ninja mice village in his office.

------------------------------------**In the forest of Death**--------------------------------------

Naruto stood in Training area 55 or in other words the forest of death; he knew no one would think twice about weird things happening here. So he went through the first of his summoning hand signs and a deafening howl echoed throughout the forest. There before him was a nine tailed wolf demon, he was just as handsome as Kyo, his hair was sliver and long reach to the small of his back. He had one coal back eye and one that was as pale as the moon. He wore something that reminded Naruto of a tunic with flowing pants everything was white except for the belt, which was black. He had the pointed ears and nine tails just like the Kyuubi in his humanoid form.

"**Who summoned me was it you Chibi-chan good boys shouldn't mess with such powerful things." **Naruto couldn't speak for a moment but he soon regained his bearings and said in a confident voice "Yes, I summoned you, and I stronger than I look, I've come to ask you to accept me as your new summoner." He chuckled deeply; he was wondering who this little boy thought he was summoning him like this.

"What makes you think I'll accept you?" But before he could dispel the summons Naruto started transform into his humanoid demon form, two tails sprouting in behind him. He allowed Kyo to take over for now and when he opened his eyes it was Kyo who was looking out. 

The wolf demon laughed out right when he figured out what was going on. **"So this is where you've been Kyo! I never thought you'd get stuck in such a kawaii container! Look what those pesky mortals have done to you' "Oh shut up Hikaru! Just accept the boy I'm going back to my nap." "Alright Kyo." **With that Naruto regained his consciousness to see Hikaru's feral grin spread across his face. **This is going to be interesting boy, I'll go join Kyo in that seal of your." **Laughing Hikaru disappeared and a new seal appeared on Naruto's right wrist, it looked a lot like vines wraped around a yin-yang symbol in the middle, but instead of plain dots in the symbol there was a wolf's head that was raised in a howl.

Naruto smiled, now on to the hardest summoning, the tiger would not be as easy to convince. His sense of foreboding increased as he ran through the hands seals. A mighty roar announced the powerful Tiger yokai's presence. In his humanoid form the Tiger demon was taller than both Kyo and Hikaru and just as Handsome, his hair came to his shoulders and was as white as the purest snow, his eyes were a staggering purple. He wore nothing but a pair of loose training pants showing off his well-toned chest. And just like the other two had nine tails and pointed ears.

He did not look like he was happy about being summoned into this plane. And Naruto's sense of dread reached an intense level as the Tiger Demon turned to look at him. Then something totally unexpected happened, the tiger suddenly shouted **"KAWII" **and jumped on Naruto. He didn't know what the hell happened "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" was all Naruto managed to say before the demon picked him up from the ground and started to hug him tightly purring as he rubbed his face against his.

_In the seal both Kyo's and Hikaru's sweat dropped as they watched the display of affection_

"You're the cutest summoner I've ever gotten usually I get these ugly old men, YOUR SO KAWII, you want me to accept you right, your Kyo's container right! Well I'll just go join him in the seal then! I can't wait 'till your older then I can take your virginity!"

He left quickly disappearing into the seal leaving a traumatized Naruto with another seal on his left wrist that looked like a bracelet of tiger teeth. "What the hell just happened!?"

----------------------------------**Time skip to a week later**---------------------------------------

Naruto had never been this tired in his entire life he had summoned all three demons from the seal (he figured out that he could summon Kyo's consciousness and he would have about half his charka with him so he could make a body) and was currently just finished training with them. Though Akira still scared the crap out of him. The tiger Demon would chased him for an hour screaming 'kawii' after he summoned him from the seal the first time and Naruto had learned to summon Kyo and Hikaru first so they could control Akira.

He had just dispelled the summons when he heard someone coming his direction; he quickly transformed into his human form and hid in a tree. It was a boy about his age he had a bandage wrapped around his head and had long brown hair with pale skin with pale white eyes. Naruto was curious as to why he was this deep into the forest and was about to ask him when the kid suddenly started to throw a bunch of Kuni in his direction.

Naruto pretended to fall out of the tree as he dodged the kuni with ease. Landing loudly on his butt Naruto put on his idiot masks and smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "Whatcha do that for?!"

"No reason I just don't like people spying on me when I'm gonna start training." "hey I wasn't spying I live here you know you snuck up on me so I hid in the tree." "Why would an idiot like you live in a forest?" "Because no one likes me in konoha, I'm an orphan that no one wants." Naruto said this all with the same broad smile plastered on his face. Something changed in the brunette's eyes when he hread that the idiotic Blonde was an orphan.

He sat down next to Naruto and said, " Are you really and orphan?" "Yeah, I'm Uzamaki Naruto, what's your name?" "You can just call me Neji...are you here all alone?" "You could say that, but its not so bad, what are you doing here anyway?" "I needed to get away from my uncle's family and I thought I'd take a walk in the forest no one ever comes in here..." "Why would you want to get away from your family?"

"He's not my family he killed my father or might have just as well my dad's dead either way." 'Why am I telling this blonde dobe all this?' "That's too bad you can tell me about it you want?" "Not much to tell my dad's fate was to die, my uncle's fate to rule the main branch of the family" "oh, Why do you have bandages tied around your forehead?"

"I'm cursed..." This sparked something in Naruto; he knew what it was like to be cursed. Naruto reached out and started to undo the bindings. Neji just sat frozen not knowing what to do. After the bandages were gone revealing his curse mark, Naruto leaned forward and kissed it. "There all better!" He said with a dobe grin. Neji looked at this idiot and something warm spread throughout his stomach.

After that day Neji came to visit Naruto everyday to talk with the dobe, he always came at the same time and he only stayed for an hour or so but Naruto felt he gained his first friend that wasn't a demon. That was until one day about a month of steady visits Neji didn't come ever again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I should have known better, you guys are my only friends and the only ones who care about me…'

"**That's okay Kit, I'll make you stronger and you'll show those pathetic humans!' "Yeah and you still have me to take your virginity!!' **_(Hikaru hit Akira over the head) _**"Its alright Cub I'm sure you'll get other friends, but for now just use this as a lesson, trust less freely, become stronger and no oe will hurt you again'**

'You guys are right why did I ever trust a human anyway!' He said this but part of him wanted someone his age to play with him, someone he could show his true self to and not be afraid of showing his true potential. 'Lets get back to training!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------'----------------------------

The next few years pasted with Naruto training relentlessly, Kyo, Hikaru, and Akira all teaching their specialties. From Taijustu, to Genjustus Naruto Excelled in his training. Not only was he strong as a ninja but he was smart, often playing games of cunning with each of his Sensei, He learned fast and four years past I a blurry for them. Naruto the day was approaching where he would have to enter the village and the academy. He would have to constantly hide his true self to survive but it was okay with him as long as he Had Kyo, Hikaru and Akira for support.

-

Author's note: Sorry the next chapter will have more action, And it'll explain what happened to Neji Hope you guys like it! It'll probably end up editing this chapter.

P.s. Who do you want to end up with Naruto in the end, Kyo, Hikaru, Akira, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, or Itachi?


	3. Back to Konoha

Chapter 1- Return to Konoha 

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto **

**Author's Note- Hey guys sorry the last chapter wasn't the greatest, I think I'll take it down later to fix it! Everyone has been great with the reviews! Still undecided on the pairings so whoever gets the most votes wins NARUTO! So far Neji, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Itachi, Gaara and Akira are tied for the lead!**

--------------------------------------------------------------With Naruto--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto hated a lot of things, and at the top of his list right now was this stupid unrelenting rain!** Living in the forest wasn't that bad until it rained, usually Naruto would sleep outside under the stars but when it rained he was forced into the Cavern that had saved him a long time ago. Its not that he disliked the cave its just that if he wasn't careful he would still be soaked to the bone in the morning because when the rain water flowed into the cavern he couldn't do anything about it until the morning.

It was raining; it felt like a bad omen. Naruto always sort of hoped that he'd never have to go to Konoha again, hoping that the council wouldn't allow him into the academy so he could leave without breaking his promise with Ojii-san. So far Naruto was already ten years old, usually he would have entered the academy a month ago when he turned ten. However the Anbu never came to inform min of being enrolled into school yet.

"ACHOOO" Naruto sniffled "I hate the RAIN!" he mumbled. Then he got a mischievous grin on his face, which was more disturbing on his face than Kyo's. He went through his summoning Justsu and brought out all three demons, in there animal forms. With a wicked grin on his face he gazed at the three, they felt a sudden sense of foreboding. Swiftly Naruto tackled them, bringing them all into a fuzzy ball of chaos. Hikaru was trapped beneath Akira whose tails were caught under Kyo and Naruto was buried in the middle with a weird contented smile on his face.

"**What the HELL NARUTO!!" **They all screamed caught in extremely uncomfortable positions piled together. "Hey I was cold and you guys have nice warm fur, SHARE THE WEALTH!!!" **"YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED!!!" **They yelled as they got up and wrapped more comfortably around Naruto keeping their precious person Content.

-----------------------------------------------------Hokage Tower----------------------------------------------------------

"Its time...Tell Naruto..." Sarutobi smiled as the Anbu disappeared from sight. It had taken a month to finally get Naruto enrolled into the academy but it will be worth the trouble. 'I will honor his memory by keeping my promise...'He thought with a nostalgic bitter smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------Midnight--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsh, Ojii-san had to wait until I was already asleep to tell me that the dreaded day had come!" Naruto muttered in frustration as he navigated his way through Konoha. He was quick and slipped past the guards with ease, "Geeze, they all most be really weak...".

Naruto landed outside his new apartment, regretting he ever made the promise to come back to this bitter town. "I'm going to have my own kind of revenge on this village wait and see." He said to no one in particular.

-----------------------------------------------------Dawn------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto yawned and stretched, "It going to be a long day." He got up and dressed, he wore a turtle neck muscle shirt, blood red, with a loose sweat shirt over that was too big and slipped off his shoulder revealing his shoulder and engulfing his left hand, Blood red ninja pants, his Kuni pouch strapped to his right leg and standard ninja sandals. His hair had grown over the years and he was too lazy to cut it the result was that he now had a wilder version of the Yondamie's hairstyle. His body was lean and muscular due to his harsh training, but his face was still very feminine with his slight whisker marks accenting his face gracefully.

Of course he was in his mortal form because he didn't want anyone to know what his humanoid form looked like it could play into his advantage. He jumped out of the window gracefully and raced around Konoha trying to get used to living in a village again. He ended his tour sitting on the fourth Hokage monument and looking out at the peaceful village.

"**Hey kit, what are you gonna do now that your back here?"**Kyo asked, he just awakened to find his kit in this curious place gazing out at a village that despised him. "Oh...hey Kyo, I'm gonna follow our plan and play the fool. Train in secret with you guys still, and when I'm finally strong enough to take on everyone in this village I'll make them acknowledge how much they will need my power then..."a wicked smile spread across his face making him look like a feral animal "...well that'll be a surprise." **"Its about time to head to the academy, its time to show me your mask that you've been working on with Akira." **A small rare true smile graced Naruto's face as he headed to his first day at school.

------------------------------------------------In the trees at the academy------------------------------------------------

Naruto had been watching for the last hour as students entered the ninja school, he was using his Demon senses to rate them in power and potential. So far the only on with a huge amount of untapped potential had been an overly shy girl with pale white eyes that reminded Naruto of his almost friend Neji. The bell was about to ring in about one minute, time for his mask to make its entrance.

Naruto stood in the doorway seemingly out of breath just as the bell sounded. He had a goofy grin on his face with his hand rubbing his neck. He had chosen to put on sunglasses so he could use his Demon eyes to rate his classmates. "Good of you to join us Naruto, Why don't you introduce yourself to the class... And Naruto lose the glasses when you're in class." Iruka said with amusement in his eyes. "Hai sensei!" Naruto said loudly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm ten and I wanna be a Kage!" He said with the same smile never leaving his face.

Naruto took a seat next to a brooding kid that had some natural power, wondering if there was anyone who could on par with him in this village.

'This guy is so weak...but is he a guy???! He looks so feminine.' A very pale blush stung his face and left as fast it had come. 'Like it matters anyway, all that matters is I kill Itachi."

'Naruto-kun Its been years since I last saw him! I wonder if he'll notice me this year. No...I'm too weak he'll never notice me..." Her face turned crimson as she placed her two fingers together.

'NARUTO IS SO KAWAII!!!' inner Sakura screamed as outer Sakura blushed slightly.

Iruka started droning on about something Naruto had learned five years ago, so without anything much to do Naruto went into the seal for a real lesson, but it just looked like he was sleeping.

----------------------------------------------Mindscape--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked through the meadow, the scenery changed almost daily in the seal according to Naruto's whim. He was currently trying to locate his teachers, who were curiously absent.

When he finally found them they were in a circle talking in murmurs next to a brook. "What's with the suspicious meeting?"

Akira and Kyo jumped slightly, while Hikaru sat coolly as if he had known Naruto was there the entire time. **"Naruto…huh…well actually we needed to discuss something with you anyway take a seat. This may take a while." **Hikaru said in calm tones indicating the place beside him. Kyo and Akira looked at him almost as if they were nervous about what he was going to say. "What is this all about?"

"**Simple Naruto, for some time Naruto we've been studying your DNA and we have made some very astounding discoveries. However I'm only going to tell you one until we have made some definite answers."**

Calm now Naruto answered "Fine by me, tell me everything you know." Curious as to why they were even studying his DNA.

"First off, we had some of our questions answered about why you are a full-fledge demon, or should I say why it was possible. A normal HUMAN wouldn't have had the same reaction, the probably would have died after the first year. The answer is your Bloodline; yes you have one. Though it's not fully activated, your bloodline is that your cells in your body can take foreign cells introduced into your body and adapt to it. This means there is no bloodline that you cannot have, it also explains why you became a demon."

"That'll come in handy but otherwise what's the big deal? So I'm some kind of vampire that takes the traits of the blood I get?"

"Naruto, you don't understand the gift you've been born with, you're the only being in existence that I know of that can do this. It means that unlike regular demons you have no limit to your power. Potentially you could keep gaining power infinitely. Demons are limited to nine tails of power, and then the tenth is like the eight gate for humans, it will give us enormous power with death as a price. For YOU there is no natural stopper. Do you understand that you could given enough time become a GOD!"

Naruto just stood in stunned silence; he stared in wonder at Hikaru who had just told him an unbelievable tale. "Wait you said that it's not fully activated yet? Why? Shouldn't it have become active when I transcended into a demon?" **"No, because your bloodline needs blood to activate fully, you used Kyo's **_**essence**_ ** to become a demon not blood so until you get blood from a bloodline clan you wont activate it."**

"Well, then I guess the first thing I'll have to do is research the Bloodlines in Konoha, and then drink some blood." He said this with an ironic grin gracing his face. "Well, it looks like I'm needed in the real world...i better go before something happens."

As he faded into the world, the three glanced at each other a secret shared between them heavy in the air. Quietly they agreed to keep it that way, a secret between them until the time was right...

---------------------------------------------------In the classroom--------------------------------------------------------

Iruka was very irritated not only was the new student sound asleep in class he wasn't the only one. But Naruto was new and falling asleep on the first day didn't bode well, and Iruka was about to throw the eraser in his hand right at his head. The students snickered as it flew through the air, but just as it was about to hit Naruto he suddenly awoke and the eraser landed in his hand. To anyone that would look like some lucky fluke, at least that's what Naruto hoped.

'That was close, if it would have hit me my body would have throw a kuni at him after I caught it had I been asleep.' He thought as a confused smile lighted his face. No one would have ever suspected that this seemingly idiotic kid was potentially the most powerful being known to man.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and when class finally got out Naruto was the first out the door. He ran out the door like a dim wit ready to escape school as was expected of him.

He made it to the roof so he could watch as the families take home their sons and daughters. He wondered what it felt like to go home with a family to be loved and protected by another, what a strange thought.

Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts about family he didn't notice the door open, and a certain Uchiha join him on the roof.

"Why are you here." It sounded more like an accusation then a question to Naruto's ears. "Just wanted some air before I had to go home." "Don't you get air when you walk home too." Sasuke grumbled. 'This is my place I don't need an idiot like him contaminating it.' Sasuke thought grimly as he glared at Naruto imagining pushing him off the roof so he could be alone.

"You know if you want me off the roof so bad you should just say so, otherwise I'm staying here until I'm good and ready to leave. Isn't your family waiting for you at home or something?" Naruto said as he saw a quick flash of pain shoot through the boy's eyes. "What don't you have a family?" he asked stupidly again.

"Leave, no I don't have one waiting for me anymore." Sasuke said expecting to see the flash of pity go through the blonde's eyes and a hurried apology as he left. But neither things he expected happened, he just replied "OH, well I not leaving anyway I wantta stay here for a few, I like it up here."

There was no pity, no sorries, he didn't treat him any different than he did before and this had a strange effect on the Uchiha he allowed him to stay with him on the roof with no more arguments. Sasuke, though he would never voice it, loathed the pitied stares and screaming fan girls of the last of the Uchiha clan. Naruto had given him normalcy so Sasuke accepted him, as he has never anyone else who was not extremely powerful.

"You said they didn't wait for you anymore, that means they used to what happened?" Naruto asked him in a bored manner while he gazed out at the last remaining students waiting for someone to pick them up. "They were all killed my entire clan, they're all dead and buried." "Huh, must have been nice when they were alive to have a family that is." "...yeah it was nice..." Sasuke said quietly remembering the days before the murder. Then the awful memory of the massacre replayed in his mind and a terrible anger welled up in his chest.

"BUT THAT DOSEN'T MATTER NOW ALL THAT MATTERS IS KILLING THE ONE WHO TOOK MY FAMILY FROM ME!" he shouted anger clouding his eyes. Naruto turned to gaze upon this revenge hungry being before him in curiosity, he was so consumed by his hate that Naruto knew instinctively that he could not remember or appreciate his memories of the love he once had. "You know that's really sad, to be so caught up in revenge it consumes you and the murderer you so hate now has the control over you. You can't even remember your family anymore."

"Don't get me wrong I don't think revenge is wrong at all you should pursue it, but I am going to tell you that if you let it consume your every waking moment you allow yourself to be controlled by the thing you hate the most." Naruto chuckled to himself as he left a stunned Uchiha on the roof.

'I never thought of it that way, I'm letting him control ME!' Sasuke thought as Naruto left only slightly worried that he let his mask fall a little too much.

---------------------------------------------------The monument-----------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood gazing out at Konoha, wondering deep down what bound him to this village. Was it some sense of honor, loyalty, a precious person (Ojii-san), or was it something else. He stood there staring at the people who looked like ants scurrying about their daily lives. He didn't hate them, but he didn't like them either.

No what he wanted most in the world was for them to KNOW that they had a powerful Ninja and they let him slip away. He would learn everything he could, every secret jutus that Konoha held he would master, every bloodline that was worth having he could absorb, and when he found a village that both needed and wanted him, he would leave and help raise them up. It couldn't be just anywhere no it had to be a place that was worthy, which had good people.

Naruto didn't think of himself as all-powerful or unbeatable but he knew what he was and he was strong.

If you had bothered to ask Naruto what his dream was at this moment you would get his true answer, not a fake mask's reply or a cocky kid's reply. The answer is simple to die a beautiful death, to learn everything he could and to protect the unprotected.

Stealthy Naruto's clones returned in team formation behind him, "What have you discovered about Konoha's bloodline limits?"

Bunshin#1: "The most famous and rare is the Uchiha clan's they are rear extinction and only two have the true bloodline limit, one is a missing-nin Itachi, the other is your class mate Sasuke."

Bunshin#2: "The second is that of the Hyuuga Clan's the most promising would be the main branch's leader or Hyuuga Neji's would be worth having."

Bunshin#3: "There are few scattered bloodline's that would be easy to obtain with just more Bunshin but the Hyuuga and Uchiha will need your attention."

"Good, you three take some syringes and collect the blood from the ones that have their bloodline's are more prominent. I'll concentrate on the Hyuuga's for now."

Author's note: Hey sorry this chap. Isn't so good but the next one is coming in a day or two and its awesome!!!! XD _**Review if you want this story to go on!!**_


	4. The Symbol

Author' note: Hey guys!! Sorry its taking so long to update!! I've had major writer's block but from here on it'll go fast…so if you guys like the story and want to read more review and I'll update faster, no reviews no chapters!! XP I like your input so I want you to tell me your opinions!!!

---------------------------------------------------------Outside the Hyuuga Mansion-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was going to be a problem, getting Hiashi was going to be more of a problem then expected. He didn't want to use Neji because his, though powerful, still was underdeveloped. He could over power the nin but that would be to suspicious if it was discovered it was him. And a mask wouldn't do not with their bloodline and neither would a henge.

He had been observing Hiashi for a while now and he thought he might have a plan. Because all he really needed was one drop of blood. "Hikaru, I am going to summon you all I need you to do is transform into your dog shape and I'll explain the rest when Hiashi is leaving the manor."

Hikaru appeared just as Naruto had asked when he was summoned and they set out to put his plan in action. "I've been watching him for a while now and it seems he has an affinity to dog and wolves a like. Today he's taking his youngest daughter into the training ground for practice that is when we must strike. When he allows her to take a rest all I need you to do is stumble out of the woods looking as if you're severely hurt. Odds are that he will approach you and when he does all you need to do is bite him. Draw blood and don't swallow I'm gonna need it to obtain his bloodline."

"The plan is simple enough it may work, this is what I expect from you Naruto, especially with me as a teacher." Pride alighted his eyes, and a terrible grin struck his face, well it looked like a grin to Naruto anyone else would have thought that the wolf was snarling. They arrived at the training ground a good ten minutes before Hiashi did so they had optimum time to conceal themselves.

They watched as the training commenced Naruto paying close attention so he could learn all he could of their Taijutsu style. They carried on for about two hours before Hiashi allowed for a break in the training. "This is the it, I've observed him carefully, he will allow for only a ten minute break at best so we need to hurry."

With that Hikaru stumbled out of the forest looking very much like he had been beaten badly. His whimpers attracted Hiashi's attention and he turned to see a wolf horribly injured limping out of the forest into the training ground. His first instinct was to go help it but something seemed off. However, against his better judgment he started to slowly approach the animal.

"What could have injured him?" Hinabi asked awed at the sight of this huge animal wounded on the ground. Hiashi was curious too what could have harmed this king among beasts. Then he saw it, he was close enough now to see its other side and splintered there were numerous Kunai and Shiriken. 'Poor things been attacked by some low class genin no doubt' Hiashi thought with disgust. He walked more cautiously now because he didn't want to frighten it more than it already was.

It seemed to take forever for Hiashi to get beside Hikaru. However Naruto had infinite patience, despite his mask's obvious impatient nature. He watched his prey slowly but surely approach the trap laid out meticulously by him come to fruition. Naruto smiled a devious smile that would have put Kyo to shame as Hiashi knelled down beside Naruto.

Meanwhile all Hikaru could think about was how to make it seem unsuspicious when he bite Hiashi and ran away. He had to make sure that not even Hiashi suspected this was anymore than a natural occurrence. Hikaru pretended to be passed out while Hiashi was at his side.

Hiashi wasn't sure what to do as he knelt beside the wounded animal did he bind him so that he could take him to a vet or did he treat him as a human and do as much for him as he could and release him. It was while he was debating this dilemma that he placed his hand accidentally on a 'wound' and Hikaru saw his chance.

Hikaru gave a loud whine suddenly and whipped around to bite the offending hand. He didn't release until he felt the blood pool in his mouth. And with a strength that appeared to be panic driven the wolf scrambled to his feet and run headlong into the forest.

Naruto meet Hikaru a mile from the scene just to be safe, Hikaru was already back in his humanoid form. When Naruto approached him Hikaru suddenly grasped him and pulled him fiercely against him. Hikaru pressed his lips demandingly against Naruto's and his tongue begged entry. When Naruto finally gave in Hikaru's tongue entered Naruto's timidly. Then Naruto tasted the copper taste of blood and swallowed. When Hikaru was sure Naruto had taken most on the blood he stepped away.

With a devilish grin he said, "Well I couldn't talk and I couldn't think of another way to give you the blood. A blushed blazed on Naruto's cheeks as what had transpired finally sunk in. But before he could even punch Hikaru he was back in the seal saying he'd better get home before the blood took affect.

--------------------------------------------In the Seal--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Hiiikkkaaarrruuu... sooo you couldn't think of another way at all?" Kyo said with massive killer intent falling in waves off him. Kyo was about ready to kill him for defiling HIS Naruto and Akira was in a corner a black mist all around him mumbling something like "he stole the first KISS,...no matter I'll just rip his tongue out and tear him up a bit, Naurto's VIRGINITY is still mine!!!!!!!" Then Akira turned around an evil glint in his eye pointed directly at Hikaru. All Hikaru could say before they pounced was whisper 'it was so worth it.'

------------------------------------------One Week Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat totally winded it had been a week since that Hiashi incident and no one suspected a thing, he was getting used to his mask's façade and his Byakugan Was coming along nicely. And through many secret spying escapades he had been able to learn there taijutsu techniques that worked well with this bloodline. However after having finally mastered their technique and his demon revamped Byakugan Naruto realized he could prefect it even further and was in the middle of doing so now. He had just mastered what he called Fist OF The Wind, hence why he was so winded now.

"It could still use some perfecting here and there but it still has massive potential. Wouldn't you agree Akira?" Naruto said looking at his summons who was currently trying desperately to stand up. "Yeah its something all right now would you PLEASE GIVE ME BACK THE USE OF MY LEGS?! Its fun creating things with you Naruto but I despise you using me as a test subject!!"

"Ok stop your whining here you go, now you had better get back into the seal I feel someone coming." Akira quickly did as Naruto asked. Naruto wondered who would come out here this time of day it was still early the sun had just risen two minutes before. However, his thoughts would have to wait he deactivated the Byakugan his pale ghostly eyes turing from pupil less pale blue to his ordinary human eyes.

Just then the last person he expected to see arrived in the clearing. Stopping dead in his tracts Neji saw exhausted Naruto sitting staring at him from the middle of his favorite training ground. He didn't know what to say he was sure that this was the wild boy he met that day in the woods, his hand unconsciously lifted to the spot Naruto kissed when they first met. Naruto had put on his mask the second Neji walked into the clearing he now had a follish happy go lucky grin on his face and said dumbly "Well are you gonna stare at me stupidly or are you gonna say hi?". "Hi" was Neji replied saying "what are you doing here I thought that a dope like you can even get out of his bed early enough to get to school on time?" "Well its nice to see you again too. I can't sleep under a roof in the village its too weird so I came out here for a nap!" said Naruto thinking of the dumbest excuse he could. However understanding lighted Neji's eyes for a moment 'well, I guess no one could expect him to become adjusted in just two weeks to living with humans again.' He thought melancholy.

"So why'd you stop coming to visit me all those years ago?" Naruto thought he saw a faint blush cross Naji's face but ignored it. 'I can't tell him its because he was giving me sexual orientation issues and that by the time I came to terms with being gay I was to embarrassed to see him...think...think!!!' "Well, I got caught up with some things and and I I couldn't find the time." He said stuttering slightly.

"Well no matter, I gotta get going or I'm gonnna be late again ja ne." Naruto left quickly, he had already gotten over the final hurtful betrayal of the village when Neji left. He no longer had any attachments to this village anymore than Ojii-san and he knew that the moment Ojii died (hopefully of old age) he would leave this hateful place. But none of this ever-graced Naruto's Mask, what everyone did see was a struggling ninja striving for acceptance. Naruto smiled inwardly at their stupidity.

Naruto's mask over the next two years kept everyone oblivious to the real strength that Naruto had, just the way he wanted it. He had failed the genin exam twice already and thought he should fail once more then pass with flying colors his final chance. So when he walked in late for class again he wasn't surprised to see everyone already staring at him waiting for his next failed attempt. (He also wears a real mask like kakashi's to hide his whisker marks, started doing it two years ago to help make his life a little easier.)

And he shouted this third time like he always did "I PASS THIS TIME FOR SURE, BELIEVE IT!!!" No one was disappointed Naruto's loud obnoxious ways part of their route. Naruto hadn't spoken to Sasuke over the years seriously since they had on the rooftop and now their only exchange was playful insults. "Late again Dope?" "Be quiet Sasuke-teme! I was almost here on time." 'God Sasuke is a real ass sometimes, if I didn't have to hide my power I would take him down a peg!' Mostly he improved with his ninja skills using his demon eyes and his acquired Byakugan making an extremely deadly taijustsu. Naruto also needed just one more tail to have his complete nine-tails and then he thought he might have enough power to completely free Kyo and give him a real body.

None of this was on his mind however when he entered the examining room, mostly he was nervous, hopefully he could fail believably. He didn't need to worry however because everyone expected him to fail so it wasn't a surprise when he did.

_**Author's note: I didn't want to have to write the whole scroll scene it went the way it did in the series no surprises Naruto just went way further in and well that's a surprise. He passes and here we are a team day.**_

Naruto stared at the symbol of Konoha blazing at him from his reflection in the mirror, wondering if wearing something he hated so much made him a hypocrite. "Well it's almost over I just need a little more power, I've just need one more tail and I can leave this village regretless. I just needed to make it to genin level to fulfill my promise to Ojii-san." He smiled evilly behind his mask.

He arrived at the academy on time even though his research told him his new 'sensei' would be very late. Naruto walked into the classroom just as he was assigned to his team "Team seven Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." Naruto groaned loudly as he sat next to Sasuke.

The other teams' sensei quickly pick up their squads and left leaving just team seven alone in the classroom. Naruto knew that Kakashi was going to be at least two hours late so he decided to train a bit; the trouble would be leaving without suspicion.

"Hey dope where do you think your going?" "Heheh well I think the milk a drank this morning was bad, you know nature calls." Naruto yelled as he ran from the room. He made it to the forest in record time and quickly went into his new taijustsu stance. He had been studying this new style after witnessing it performed by a stupid jounin and genin pair. Gai and lee's strong fist did have great potential however so he was calling his style kitsune's strong fist, and his other taijustsu style was already perfected perfectly, he called it dance of the dragon. And so the Akira wouldn't feel left out he was studying a new sword style he called claws of the tiger.

When an hour and a half passed Naruto decided he better get back to the academy before Kakashi got there. When he entered the classroom Sakura threw an easer at him yelling, "What took you so long?" Naruto just sat down and waited for their new mediocre teacher.

When Kakashi entered the room his first words to his new team were " My first impression of you is I don't like you. Meet me on the roof in two minute."

-------------------------------------------------On the roof---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'This is not going to be fun at all; I've got myself assigned to an avenger, a ditz, and a failure. This is going to suck!' Kakashi groaned inwardly. "Okay introduce yourself and we'll start from there you first pinky." "ohh sensei could you go first I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, Dreams hmmm, and I have lots of hobbies… your turn Pinky." "My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes giggles# my likes giggles more# my dislikes INO-PIG and rivals, and my hobbies #more annoying giggles# and my dreams (turns bright red and finally shuts up)" 'Okay great a love crazed teen' "Your next emo" "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I dislike a lot of things, I like only one thing (glances at Naruto), and my AMBITION has changed a bit, I wish to surpass a certain man and resurrect my clan." 'okay I thought he'd defiantly be an avenger but I wonder what finally got through his thick skull.' "Alright your turn blondie" "my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I dislike people who judge other without reason, I like training, My dream is to surpass every ninja alive and my hobby is to hang out with certain friends." During his speech Naruto's eyes had taken on an almost emotionless state but as soon as he finish his mask was on again and the fake light once again. 'He's hiding something, but considering how he's been treated it's a wonder he's here at all.' "Well enough with the pleasantries I see you tomorrow at training ground at 5 a.m. oh and don't eat anything or you'll throw up. Ja ne" and Kakashi left in a swirl of leaves without so much as a good-bye. Naruto smirked but you couldn't really tell because of the mask "you guys should probably eat something even if you throw up you'll still need your strength." And with that he waved and walked off. Sakura huffed, Naruto was cute but he wasn't exactly smart she would follow her Sensei had instructed and glanced at Sasuke only to realize he was following Naruto 'oh well I better get home and see about what I should wear tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------Naruto & Sasuke-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke saw that Naruto was leaving and started to follow him he wanted to know what took him so long this morning when he was in the 'BATHROOM'. "Hey Naruto, what did you really do this morning while we were waiting." Naruto looked at him uninterested and replied "Just a bit of Taijustsu training I need the practice I' not that great of a ninja if you haven't noticed.' That was when Sasuke noticed that they were heading to the training grounds. "I've missed talking to you like you did on the roof.' "Well that was one of my surprisingly smart moments, hehe I don't have those often." "So what are we doing out here?" Naruto smiled wickedly, "I'll show you something…"

**Author note: MMMUUUAHHHHH I'm evil! XP what is Naruto going to show Sasuke (wiggles eyebrows). Review please! Lol I'll try to go by your suggestions. **

**Hey **_**Narutoiskickass**_** hows the humor scenes any better? Not all fluff and what not! lol **


	5. Love rivals

Author's note: So sorry its taken so long to update. Okay, the taijustsu are named for Kyo, and Akira and Hikaru has a Kenjustsu that I forgot to say! Its called howls of the wolf! TT don't hate me!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------Naruto &Sasuke-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him into the training grounds. He turned to him with his happy eyes and faced him. Sasuke found himself thinking that he wished Naruto would have never started to wear that mask because it blocked most of his face from view.

"What are your goals in life Sasuke what do you live for now?"

"What do you mean I'm going to resurrect my clan and kill that man."

"Yes but what are you going to do after that?"

"I don't…Know…" he said with a mystified expression. "Huh, well you should start to think about that."

"What did you want to show me Naruto?" Sasuke asked trying to get himself out of the spotlight.

"Not much, just wanted you to see this place I found, its not here do in the forest outside of konoha's gates, but I think I'll show it some other time….Sasuke what do you think of power?"

"What do you mean??"

"What would you do to get the power you need to surpass that man, to kill him, would you abandon your village to go after your goal?"

"I don't know, I think…I really don't know."

Naruto just left him there then thinking about his questions and wondering. Naruto smirked under his mask he was testing him, seeing if he really was like most foolish humans. His inability to answer his questions told him a lot. He, like most monkeys, was selfish, greedy and will eventually do anything to gain what they want, even at the cost of their most precious people. He didn't want or need to be friends with these foolish flesh bags.

He sneered hating the fact that he too was once one of these baka monkeys, happy though that he was a demon now even if it meant hiding who he was. That brought him to another thought, Kyo's freedom, he thought he had a way but he had to wait.

He had been hiding the fact that he had been searching for a way to release Kyo for good a very hard thing to do with three demons in your head. However he was going to surprise him soon, it would be so painful but worth it if he freed his friend.

**-------------------------------------------Naruto------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto went into his mindscape when he went home he needed to talk to his favorite guys. They were sitting there waiting for him when he got there.

"What is it Naru-chan?" Akira said in a singsong voice.

"After I pass the final test tomorrow I will have completed my promise to become a ninja to ojii-san we can finally leave this hell hole."

"Is that wise Naruto you still haven't gotten ALL of Konohana's secrets yet."? Hikaru said patiently.

"Why stay I could just send a bunshin to spy after we leave."

"True, besides then you can summon us out and we can be with you all the time." Kyo said in a thoughtful voice.

"I haven't decided if I want to stay for a little longer or leave yet, but I'm tired of hiding, I have almost reached my ninth tail I think I am strong enough to show just a little of my strength. Plus I'm getting tired of this mask, I should have never put it on no matter how much easier it was to get supplies in the village because of it."

"Yes, can I burn it!! I've always hated that thing it hid your beautiful face from my view!!!" Akira practically tackled Naruto in his enthusiasm to get at his mask. Naruto just chuckled, handing over his mask to the beaming Akira. He promptly set to work utterly destroying the hated thing.

------------------------------------------------The next day-------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto glared at his reflection trying in vain to burn a hole in the symbol on his forehead. If he hadn't mastered control over his emotions years ago he would have let his carefully placed mask fall and the real him would rear its ugly head.

He had actually forgotten what he looked like under his physical mask, now what he saw shocked him a bit. Before he looked a sort of childish cute but now two years had given him a beauty that one almost thought he was a girl; that is if didn't have a few key masculine features. His hair he had allowed to grow a bit over the years giving him a wild and sexy look. The effect however was stunning and left three certain friends of his drooling.

He shook himself he couldn't be distracted today, he had to keep his focus if he wanted to pass the final test he knew was coming then he could take this cursed symbol off himself.

"Okay guys do you think I'm ready? Honestly?" It wasn't that he thought he couldn't beat Kakashi but what would come after he finally got to leave.

Hikaru spoke first in his mind 'Of course you are! Your powerful Naruto and we believe in you!'

'Plus if you pass I get to come out of this seal ALL the time and I can play (molest) you all I want!!'

'Shut up Akira! You'll do fine Kit don't doubt yourself you went through hell to get here, your ready.'

"Thanks Hikaru, Akira, …Kyo"

He made his way to the training ground, smirking to himself, today was the day all bets where off and he'd start to show the real Naruto.

Today he decided not to were his usual baggy clothes that hid his figure making him look smaller and softer then he really was; he wore instead a tight black muscle shirt under a blood red vest and form fitting black pants with black fingerless gloves. The look showed off his well-toned body and without the mask it would leave most with major nosebleeds.

He was ready with all the weapons he thought was necessary, his katana strapped to his back, kunai holster on his right leg, and his sebon holster on his left. It was around nine thirty and since he figured Kakashi would arrive at ten he would be on time.

When he got there Sasuke and Sakura were glaring daggers at the trees and hadn't noticed him come up but when they did their faces were comical. Sasuke was looking like he was trying desperately to keep his nose from bleeding discreetly, while Sakura was cherry red.

He sat without a word against a tree with a creepy grin that never left his face. When Sakura finally got herself together she yelled "YOUR LATE!" Coincidently that was when Kakashi popped in a swirl of leaves hands up in a placating manner saying "Uh…I got lost on the road of life…"

"LAIR!!!"

"Okay…anyways the real reason your all here is to take the final test to become a genin. Out of all that graduated from the academy this year only nine teams will remain genin. Your test is to get these two bells from me, the ones who manage it will pass and the one who doesn't gets sent back to the academy. And doesn't get lunch." Sakura's stomach growled in protest.

"Come at me with the intent to kill or you don't have a hope to get a bell."

"But Sensei what if you get hurt!!"

"I think I'll be fine Sakura, I'm not a jounin for nothing you know. Now START!"

With that he saw two blurs disappear into the surrounding foliage, that's when he noticed that Naruto didn't move "You're a little weird aren't you?"

"No just not stupid you would find us anyway you ARE a JOUNIN aren't you?"

"Hehe guess that's right."

Kakashi stared at Naruto wondering what the hell he was thinking. Naruto in the mean time was wondering if his 'sensei' was stupid or something he didn't even notice that he used a bunshin to take a bell yet. "Oh well, so much for a challenge."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comment, wondering not for the first time if he was sane, especially since that grin never left his face it was creepy. Naruto walked to a stump and sat down saying "Wake me up when it's over."

Kakashi's sweat dropped, why oh why did he get a lazy student who didn't even TRY to get a bell.

----------------------------------------------------------------Time skip--------------------------------------------------------------------

"You all FAIL! Not one of you got the true meaning of this test of a bell!!" Kakashi was frustrated, Sakura was pathetic fainting over a genjustsu that was SUPPOSED to be her specialty, Sasuke who touched a bell but was way to arrogant for his own good and Naruto who just SLEPT the entire time.

"Excuse me sensei, I did get a bell." Naruto said exasperated with this foolishness already. "WHAT? You slept the ENTIRE time where is this bell?"

Naruto just held up a bell while one of the ones at Kakashi's side disappeared in a poof of smoke. 'What..when did he get one I didn't even notice.' Then Naruto words of it not even being a challenge earlier made sense and he had the grace to blush. Thankfully his mask covered it, "Riiigggttthhh ANYWAY you still didn't get the meaning of the test. I let you and Sasuke eat lunch but don't give ANY to Sakura. You will get a second chance after lunch."

"Remember, Ninja who disobey the rules are trash, but ones who abandon their teammates are worse then scum."

With that he let them, Naruto already figured out what he needed to do to pass, it was so simple he thought maybe the famous copy-nin was on crack or something. "Here Sakura you eat this you'll need your strength if you and Sasuke are going to get that bell."

"A-a-are you sure Naruto?"

"Just take it before Kakashi comes back."

Then just as Naruto thought Kakashi came back and exploded at them while he passed them. He scuffed mentally 'idiots' but kept his creepy smile as always. "Okay guys meet me three days from now at the bridge, 7 a.m. sharp!"

---------------------------------------------------------------Midnight two days later---------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto made it to his cave without trouble scuffing at Konohana's 'security' whatever it only made it easier for him. He had blocked Hikaru, Akira and Kyo out a while ago he didn't want them to try and stop him, he was ready.

Stepping to the center of the cave he set to work drawing all the seals he would need for this to work. Then when that was done he stripped down and drew all the seals he needed on his body. Smiling a real smile he sat down and went through all the hand signs and an hour later (yes there was THAT many even with his speed) the seals he drew began to glow.

That's when he braced himself he knew this was going to hurt, a lot. It hit him all at once and he thanked his three demon friends that they had trained him for pain tolerance or he probably would have passed out. He collapsed face first as something started to separate from his back.

---------Mindscape----------

"What is he doing? I feel something wrong he is in pain!" Kyo was very close to panicking Naruto hadn't let them contact him for hours and now he was in pain!

Akira stared at Kyo when he started to notice something Kyo was FADING AWAY!!!

"Kyo don't DISAPPEAR!!!" Akira ran in circles screaming, "Naruto must be dying Kyo's fading away, quick Hikaru!! Do something!!!!!"

---------Naruto----------------

Panting Naruto held on for as long as he could; the last of Kyo's body that had merged with his own in the seal was being expelled from his body. The last thing he needed to do was pull Kyo's soul and mind from the seal and place it in his body.

Grunting from the effort of trying to concentrate without fainting from the pain Naruto finished the last touches giving Kyo his nine tails of power before finally giving into the darkness.

The first thing Kyo noticed was the fact that he was sticky with sweat and he was lying on something soft and comfortable. Slowly his mind started to work and he realized with a start that he could feel the wind on his back and smell the familiar scent of Naruto all around him.

He took in his surrounding and his eyesight landed on Naruto who was pasted out under him, a sincere smile making him even more breathtaking.

It was a moment before he realized he was naked on top of a very nude Naruto OUT of the seal with his OWN body a foxy grin/smirk pulled at his lips. Settling down he pulled Naruto closer using his nine tails to wrap them up to keep them warm. With a contented sigh he let sleep take him thinking how he could FINALLY take Naruto as HIS now that he had a body!

Naruto didn't want to wake up it felt so comfortable and safe wherever he was at the moment and he didn't want to ruin it. So he snuggled closer to the warmth surrounding him and sighed, that's when he heard the familiar chuckle.

Waking up with a start he stared strait into impossibly golden eyes that sparkled with amusement, he gasped. "IT WORKED!" he screamed before jumping on Kyo and hugging him fiercely. "How did you manage this kit? How is it I have a body?"

Kyo really was curious by all rights they should be dead, the seal had been said to be irreversible. "Remember when I got that forbidden scroll from the Hokage tower?"

"Yeah…?"

"In it the forth wrote down everything he did to make the seal work, and as you know its easier to break something once you know it weak points! I've been working on it for a while now! Are you happy?"

"Yes.." was his whispered reply before he calmed Naruto's lips as his own holding him against him possessively. 'Naruto was MINE since the day he was born and I was sealed in him, he will always be MINE!' Kyo thought as he bit Naruto's lip making him gasp slightly giving Kyo the opening he needed to let his tongue explore Naruto mouth.

After a little while Naruto started to response to Kyo earning him and appreciative growl. Breaking for air Kyo pulled Naruto's clothes to them with his tail and started to dress Naruto while he was still dazed from the kiss to object.

Once they both were dressed (don't ask me where Kyo got the clothes I have no idea!) Kyo smiled mischievously at Naruto before pulling him against his chest to hold him. "You know I am not going to want to go back into that seal so you might as well call out Hikaru and Akira we'll be tagging along from now on.

A nod from Naruto and he quickly summoned Hikaru and Akira from the seal. Akira looked like he was having a nervous breakdown and Hikaru looked ready to go on a killing spree before they noticed that Naruto was there and ALIVE!

"NARU-CHAN!!!! I thought you were DEAD!!!" Akira yelled before jumping on Naruto effectively pinning him to the ground and stunning him. Akira quickly kissed Naruto for all he was worth also laying claim to his Naruto and pillaging mouth with his tongue. He was so happy that Naruto was alive and that he was kissing him FINALLY that he failed to notice two rather large killing intents at his back.

Needless to say he was taken by surprise when both Kyo and Hikaru jumped him effectively pulling him off a very dazed Naruto.

Naruto was so out of it, TWO gorgeous men just kissed him, and he didn't even notice that the three of them were currently rolling around on the floor arguing. Each of them saying things like 'Naruto is MINE!', 'I claimed his virginity FIRST!', 'I got his first kiss I claimed him!!!'.

Hikaru left the tussle when Akira and Kyo were distracting each other and pounced Naruto pinning like Akira before also claiming his lips. All Naruto could do was moan as a THIRD gorgeous guy decided to play tongue tag with his mouth. Unfortunately for Hikaru Naruto's moan got the others attention and it wasn't long before each was fighting for their 'turn' to kiss Naruto who just lay there dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

-----------Two hours later-----------------

After Naruto managed to get the three of them to settle down enough that he wasn't constantly mauled by them he got them to change into human form losing their demonic markings and tails.

"Okay since you guys refuse to go back into the seal for a little while I guess you'll have to come with me to the village, but try to keep yourselves under control! Remember if you destroy Konohana I don't get my revenge okay?"

"Hai.." the three of them said sullenly they really just wanted to keep kissing Naruto but they knew eventually they had to go back.

All three looked drop dead gorgeous even in there human form and surrounded Naruto each not wanting to be the one that got left out from touching him.

Hikaru was on Naruto's left, he still had his impossibly silver hair and his unique mismatched eyes that gave him a cool guarded look. He wore his usual white tunic with black belt that fit his form in all the right places. Kyo was on Naruto's right, long bloody red hair and golden eyes going perfectly with his sexy black shinobi outfit that looked almost like what the anbu wear without the mask. Akira was at Naruto's back arms firmly around his shoulders, he still refused to dun a shirt and had black-training pants on that went well with his snow-white hair his staggeringly purple eyes not leaving Naruto. They all looked to be in their teens each looking around sixteen.

Naruto wore his hair loosely tied, silky blond locks spilling framing his beautiful face giving his blue eyes a mesmerizing look. He wore simple black shinobi pant with black sandals, a tight blood red muscle shirt and fingerless gloves. All in all when they entered Konohana most of the village women and some men were having trouble with their nosebleeds.

They made it to the bridge with little trouble and managed to get there before the rest of his 'team' arrived. Kyo pulled Naruto in his lap when he sat down beating the other two to the punch, a satisfied smirk on his lips. But Akira just scuffed and laid his head on Naruto's lap who proceeded to run his fingers through Akira's hair earning him a purr in response.

Hikaru not on to be let out also laid his head in his lap and got some attention for himself. Kyo just was content to have Naruto in HIS lap and proceeded to nuzzle Naruto's neck.

---------------Sasuke--------------------

Sasuke was brooding he hadn't seen Naruto in TWO DAYS and really wanted to ask about the place he had thought about showing him and those questions he never got to answer. So with that in mind he made his way to the bridge hoping against hope he'd have time alone with Naruto before the other two got there.

Alas it wasn't to be so, his fan girls had missed seeing him every day and had laid in wait immediately giving chase when they saw him. When he finally managed to lose them it was 7:10 and he had to run to for all his worth hoping Sakura wasn't there yet (something told him Kakashi was going to be late ).

What he saw when he got there pissed him off to no end! His Naruto was there alright but with THREE guys he hadn't seen before all OVER him. Two were in his lap but the one that had him angry was the one who was nuzzling his neck and holding him!!

'NO Naruto is meant to be MINE!!!! MINE DAMN IT! No one else can have him!' so he was contemplating how to kill his three rivals when Sakura showed up.

------------Sakura------------------------

Sakura had been with the fan girls that were chasing down Sasuke when she realized that they lost him. But she knew that he would go to their team-meeting place so she sneaked that way leaving the others in the dark.

She was thinking about how to get Sasuke to accept to go on a date with her when she noticed that he was already there in front of her. She was about to say hi when she realized he was staring at something following his gaze she saw Naruto surrounded by three guys HOTTER THEN SASUKE and she freaked.

Her mind went into fan girl mode and her brain shut down leaving her collapsed on the floor in her own drool.

-----------Kakashi 8 a.m.--------------

Kakashi was on his way to team seven's meeting place. He figured he'd get there earlier then usual and observe their interactions with each other. Then show himself like an hour later and get them started on their D-rank missions. What he didn't expect to find was Sakura in what appeared to be a self induced coma on the ground, Sasuke giving off waves of serious K.I. and Naruto surrounded by human gods oblivious to it all.

When he actually looked at Naruto he noticed how beautiful he was with a real smile not that creepy one he seemed to always wear. Then he wondered what he'd look like… 'I am not a pedophile I am not a pedophile I am not a pedophile..' started to chant in his head before he went down what he called the no no road.

Instead he concentrated on these new strangers who seemed to know Naruto VERY well. They were all stunning but to masculine for his taste, not like Naruto who look like the PERFECT uke 'No come back to the light! Don't give into the no no road!'

Frustrated he decided to show himself to get to the bottom of (Naru…) situation!!! "Yo…So Naruto who are your friends? They don't look like Shinobi and we do have missions to complete." Kakashi said getting Naruto down from lala land to earth.

Naruto looked around as if noticing for the first time he wasn't alone. The truth was that with Kyo nuzzling his neck, Hikaru and Akira in his lap he was so happy they could finally all three be REALLY together (Kyo having a body) that he didn't notice when everybody else came.

Hikaru and Akira sat up pulling Naruto and Kyo up. They got into their usual formation with Naruto leaning against Kyo chest with Hikaru and Akira at his sides.

"Oh, hey Kakashi-sensei!" His creepy smile back on his face "These are close friends of mine, Kyo, Akira and Hikaru. They are visiting me for a while."

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow "I haven't seen them before, are they not from around here?" "No there from a village I used to visit when I lived in the forest outside of Konohana."

"Well, they do know that they will have to wait for you to finish your missions to visit with you today. They aren't shinobi I believe so they can't come with us…"

As he was saying that all three growled and pressed closer to Naruto, each showing a possessive side. Naruto laughed nervously "Umm right….well let me talk to them for a sec. I'll be right back!"

He pulled all three to what he thought was out of hearing range to the side of the bridge. (Kakashi and Sasuke used charka to enhance their hearing.)

"Guys, you need to behave I can't have you destroying anything! Remember what I said!" They looked a little grumpy at being reminded. Then Akira turned his purple eyes to Naruto with a pleading look "But I wanna spend time with you! How am I supposed to get your virginity if I'm not with you!!!'

Kakashi and Sasuke choked at this disguising it as best they could. Naruto was used to him however so he didn't affect him. Then Hikaru said "How are we suppose to spend time with you if you go away?!" and Kyo added "Yeah besides I could just kill him (Kakashi) and then we could go!"

Kakashi's sweat dropped 'Who are these people!' Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, and then did a perfect Kage no bunshin no one could tell which was the real one. Then the three Naruto's jumped his friends and silenced them with a searing kiss. Leaving a shocked Kakashi thanking god he had a mask to hide his nosebleed, and a fuming Sasuke. Dazed the bunshin puffed out of existence giving enough smoke cover that the three demon could go into the seals unnoticed.

Naruto then went back to his teammates, "So where did your friends disappear to?" "OH they're around…" Then Team seven started the curse that is D-rank missions.

Author's Note: He He well sorry it took so long guys I was having a hard time figuring out what I should do with the whole Sasuke situation and hadn't quite figure out what to do with him yet! To answer some of your questions Sasuke's new obsession along with killing his brother (idiot) is getting into Naruto's PANTS. MUAHAHA anywho I started a Inuyasha fanfic so if you like this one check it out! Its called Chance of Heart main character is KAGOME of course I love that girl. Well I know this wasn't the BEST chapter but I can't wait to write the wave country mission with a few twists so review and I'll write it faster! Lol Ja ne!!!


End file.
